


Percy is Annabeth’s trophy husband (and he knows it)

by Middlemist1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, i wrote this on the notes app on my iphone, percabeth, percy is annabeth’s trophy husband and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middlemist1/pseuds/Middlemist1
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Headcanon by: amozzarellastick and perseannabeth on tumblr
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Percy is Annabeth’s trophy husband (and he knows it)

Headcanon by: amozzarellastick and perseannabeth on tumblr

“What’s wrong?” was the first sentence Percy said when he saw his wife staring (glaring) at their mail that morning. 

Annabeth ignored him and continue to stare daggers at the small piece of paper.

Percy walked over to the toaster that had just popped up, grabbed the bagel and put it in his mouth, before reaching around Annabeth to grab the piece of paper that had apparently convinced her was going to start the next world war.

_ Dear Dr. Chase and Mrs. Chase, _

_ You are cordially invited to North American Institute of Architects annual ball on July 19, 20XX. We will be celebrating the accomplishments of our colleagues throughout the night. _

_ Seating may be limited, so please RSVP by calling our main office at the phone number listed below. _

_ We hope both you and your wife will be able to attend. _

_ Mr. Joe Rogers, PhD _

_ 2343 Cimmaron Rd, Queens, NY, 11356 _

_ 718-555-2739 _

Percy burst out laughing.

———

“It’s not funny!” Annabeth exclaimed, hitting Percy on the back of the head with the offending piece of paper

“It kinda is,” he replied, focusing on not cracking up again. (for the past five minutes every time he managed to stop laughing he would look at Annabeth stone cold face and break all over again)

“How?” She said, crossing her arms, “how is it funny that our corrupt social structure oppresses and sees woman as less then men, so that when they work their entire life to accomplish something they are degraded because men are seen as “more capable” then women.”

“Not that,” Percy explained, slightly mollified but still wat risk of another episode, “what’s funny is that they think that  I  am the one capable of getting a doctorate. Everyone who knows us knows that your intellect is far superior to mine.”

Annabeth smirked, “Big words.”

Percy looked offended, “Hey, I’m a grown man, I know English!”

“Uh huh,” Annabeth said skeptically.

There was a pause.

“... and Piper might have said that to me last week but so what!” Percy said, glaring halfheartedly.

Annabeth smiled, still pissed but in a bit of a better mood, “You’re lucky I love you because if this had happened to me with anyone else they would be in a significant amount of pain right about now.”

———

Two weeks later, Annabeth was worried.

One of her favorite parts of her relationship with Percy was how honest they were with each other. They’d tell each other everything, and she couldn’t remember the last time he’d hid something from her, but over the last two weeks Percy had been acting... weird. Like he was hiding something.

As they walked toward the building in queens where the dreaded conference was, Annabeth grabbed the arm of her husband of over 10 years and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Okay, fess up,” she said, staring him down.

Normally whenever she gave anyone this look they would immediately tell her everything she wanted to know, but Percy just smirked.

“You’ll find out,” he said, before he hooked his arm in hers and dragged her toward the building.

She just glared, but continued walking, “I hate surprises. You know I hate surprises, so just tell me what’s going on and I promise I won’t be mad.”

Percy just looked at her, “...or, you could wait a few minutes and end up in a significantly better mood than you are in right now.”

She glared at him for a second before she sighed, relenting.

“Fine, but if you ruin any chance I have at getting hired again I will divorce you.”

———

“Hello, and welcome to the NAIA ball, can I have your names.” a woman at the front desk asked

“Dr. and Mrs. Chase,” Percy replied.

Annabeth went rigid.  What the hell was he doing.

“Perfect, here you go,” she said, handing them their names tags.

Percy took them from the woman, clipped  Mrs. Chase onto his shirt before handing Annabeth her name tag.

The woman paused what she was doing to stare at him, confused, before realization crossed her face.

She opened her mouth to talk, but before she could Percy spun on his heel and dragged Annabeth (who was now the one who was struggling to contain her laughter) down the hall and toward the ballroom.

———

That entire night Percy procedes to introduce himself as “Mrs. Chase”, while puffing our his chest proudly. The baffled looks everyone gave the were, as Percy promised, enough to push her out of her bad mood.

Annabeth never let him forget it.

———

end


End file.
